


29

by Bronya



Category: HP, 德哈 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronya/pseuds/Bronya
Summary: 用了莎士比亚的sonnet 29复建文战后设定ooc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	29

When, in disgrace with fortune and men’s eyes,

I all alone beweep my outcast state,

And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,

And look upon myself and curse my fate.

面对命运的抛弃，世人的冷眼，

我唯有独自把飘零的身世悲叹。

我曾徒然地呼唤聋耳的苍天，  
诅咒自己的时运，顾影自怜。

德拉科淡淡的撇了一眼今天的报纸，毫不留情的将报纸扔进了垃圾桶。今天的头条他早就猜到了是什么。“Savior。”Draco几乎是咬牙切齿地念出了这个单词。他是故意要羞辱自己吗？德拉科觉得头疼。

“小龙。”纳西莎推开门：“你还好吗？”

“母亲，我很好。”德拉科连忙起身把母亲扶到座位上。纳西莎自从卢修斯进了阿兹卡班以后宛若老了十岁一般，以前精心打理的花园也两周没有去过了。

纳西莎勉强挤出一个微笑：“小龙，你现在要辛苦一些了。妈妈去给你准备晚饭吧，还有明天就要开学了，别忘了把东西收拾好。”

“好的母亲，您去吧。”德拉科把母亲送出书房，揉揉眉心。他已经连续看了一上午的魔药配方和资料。卢修斯在进阿兹卡班前干的最后一件事就是把德拉科进圣芒戈的事情办好了。哪怕战后自己的家族一落千丈，以他优秀的魔药学成绩进圣芒戈也没有问题。

对了，自己的山楂木魔杖还在波特手里。还要先用母亲的魔杖。虽然很强大，但是毕竟不是从小使用的那一根。德拉科看了眼窗外，又在下雨了。

Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,

Featured like him, like him with friends possessed,

Desiring this man’s art and that man’s scope,

With what I most enjoy contented least;

我但愿，愿胸怀千般心愿，  
愿有三朋六友和美貌之颜；  
愿有才华盖世，有文采斐然，  
唯对自己的长处，偏偏看轻看淡。

麦格教授......不，麦格校长手里拿着分院帽，叫着新生的名字。每一个来到斯莱特林的学生都小心翼翼的，生怕遭人白眼一般。德拉科作为级长，却无力改变这个事实。格兰芬多的长桌依旧热热闹闹。德拉科撇了一眼哈利，他没有什么变化，依旧是笑嘻嘻的，旁边坐着......

德拉科又把注意力放在了分院上。

金妮·韦斯莱。

“德拉科，别发呆了，晚饭都结束了。”潘西拍拍德拉科：“口令是怪味豆。”德拉科点点头：“跟我走。”

“德拉科，你怎么了？这么不对劲？”布雷斯问。

“哦，大概是一年三百六十五天每天十五次其中一次的思念波特症又犯了。”潘西看了看自己新做的指甲，替德拉科回答。

“闭嘴吧潘西，人家都有女朋友了。而且......”我以前可是Death Eater，别说外院了，内院比我低几届的也不愿意跟我说话了。德拉科沉着脸站起来：“我先走了。”潘西耸耸肩，待德拉科离开，她对布雷斯说：“我想帮德拉科一把。”布雷斯摇摇头：“你知道的德拉科的性格，他不会接受的。”

“嘿哈利，你没事吧？看你今天状态一直都不太好。”赫敏坐到哈利身边：“和那个臭白釉有关系？”

“嗯。”哈利点点头：“一年一度思念大会又开始了。”

“什么思念大会啊？”罗恩在赫敏身边坐下。

“没有。”赫敏笑笑。其实赫敏一开始知道的时候也是大吃一惊，但是慢慢也习惯了。但是两个人都默契的没有告诉罗恩。

“那什么，我先去睡了。”哈利向两位朋友点点头，回到自己的级长宿舍。

Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,

Haply I think on thee, and then my state,

Like to the lark at break of day arising

From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven’s gate;

我正耽于这种妄自菲薄的思想，  
猛然间想到了你，顿时景换情迁，  
我忽如破晓的云雀凌空振羽，   
讴歌直上天门，把苍茫大地俯瞰。  


“德拉科。”哈利犹豫很久，还是在最后一节课下课的时候叫住了德拉科：“你的魔杖......”他递出那根山楂木的魔杖。德拉科愣住了：“你......刚刚叫我什么？”

哈利瞬间涨红了脸：“马尔福。”德拉科虽然还绷着脸，但是笑意却从眼睛里漏出来：“不用了。格兰芬多的巨怪，他现在不会认我做主人的。你先收着吧。”哈利看他要走，急忙扯住他的袍子一角：“你可以用Expelliarmus，我不介意的......”

“Potter, don't be silly.你那一根魔杖万一也不听你使唤了呢？”德拉科笑着想揉揉哈利的头发，却迟疑着放下手。哈利却以为他只是想要但是又有顾虑所以不敢拿回来：“没事，我还打算明天去再买一根备用呢。”

“那......”德拉科抽出母亲的魔杖：“Expelliarmus.”他的山楂木魔杖从哈利手里飞回他的手里。赫敏和罗恩从哈利身后走来。德拉科朝哈利点点头，从他身边经过的时候抬起手将他垂到脸颊两边的碎发别到耳后：“That's better. See you Potter.”他富有深意的一笑，经过吃惊的赫敏和想打人的罗恩身边时，赫敏敏锐的看见了德拉科泛红的耳尖。

“Harry, you better explain yourself.”罗恩再怎么粗神经也开始觉得哈利不太对劲了。哈利坐在休息室里说了一遍大概的前因后果和自己对德拉科的情感，到最后是赫敏用了Locomotor Mortis才让罗恩没有冲到斯莱特林休息室去找马尔福打一架。

“罗恩，冷静。”

“臭白釉！！！”

“德拉科，我觉得波特可能也喜欢你。”潘西今天的指甲又换了一个花色。她坐在德拉科旁边，想要透露一些信息一般清了清嗓子，却被德拉科打断：“我出去一下。”

现在的时间接近日落，在观景台上能看到不错的雪景。德拉科想着，披上了外套，照例拿上了放在桌子上造型精美的盒子。他靠在墙边，盒子施了漂浮咒。

他在折千纸鹤。

For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings

That then I scorn to change my state with kings.

但记住你柔情招来财无限，  
纵帝王屈尊就我，不与换江山。

“马尔福？”哈利本来想来观景台上静一静，却看到了意料之外的人————意料之外能让他脸红的人。他知道他的出现一定吓坏了那人，因为施了漂浮咒的盒子突然不受控制的下滑了一小段距离然后停下。

Fuck

德拉科这么想到。

“波特。”德拉科故作镇定的向哈利点点头，停下了手里的动作。哈利看了看他手里的小玩意：“千纸鹤？很有闲情雅致。”哈利在德拉科对面坐下。

“你为什么会来这里？欣赏美景？”哈利问。

“算是吧。”德拉科点点头，把折好的纸鹤放回盒子。现在刚开始日落，纷纷扬扬的大雪被太阳染成橘红色，倒映在德拉科漂亮的灰蓝色眸子里。哈利出神地望着，他的眼眸不知含着什么样的情绪，仿佛星光流转一般望向哈利。

“看的开心吗？破特？”熟悉的爆破音响起，哈利慌忙避开了德拉科的眼睛：“别自做多情了。”

“波特，这么冷的天，你穿个毛衣就出来是来找冻的吧？”德拉科嫌弃的撇了一眼哈利身上红色的，一看就是出自韦斯莱老母亲之手的毛衣。

“要你....管。”可惜天宫不作美，非要吹阵风过来，害的哈利在说话的时候打了个寒战。“啧。”德拉科带着嫌弃的表情走到哈利面前，蹲下来把自己脖子上的围巾围到了哈利脖子上：“下次别这么出来了，不然明天预言家日报头条就......”

其实哈利那个时候也没想什么，他就是觉得德拉科的眼睛很好看，还有想用什么东西来让德拉科闭嘴而已，所以伟大的哈利·勇敢的格兰芬多·波特先生轻轻的吻上了面前的德拉科·一脸懵逼·非常开心·马尔福的嘴唇。

他只是虔诚的，不带任何欲望的轻轻触碰，仿佛对待一件易碎品一般，却勾起了银色的火焰。德拉科反客为主，撬开哈利的嘴唇，细细描摹贝齿的形状，舌尖划过哈利的上颚，将怀中人的惊呼困在口中，直到哈利差点喘不过气才放开他。碧绿的眸子沾着水汽，透过起了雾的眼睛看着他。

德拉科捧着哈利的脸，嘴角勾起一丝坏笑：“我第一次看见你的时候就在想怎么把你的名字后面缀上马尔福了。”

哈利脸红了，别过头不想看他，却被德拉科狠狠按进怀里，两个人用力的拥抱，blend flesh and blood。

——————END

**Author's Note:**

> 我在写这篇文章的时候听朋友跟我说了网上大多数人对德拉科评论很不好，并且罗琳阿姨自己也说过德拉科不值得大家喜欢因为他没有金子一般的心，我们应该去喜欢Tom。这些我自己都清楚，但是我还是挺喜欢德拉科，我不是颜粉。我很小的时候还觉得德拉科和哈利长得不好看，但是我喜欢德拉科其实是因为（我的理解）他虽然从小被父母教育成贵族大少爷，被伏地魔逼迫杀人，但还是他没有杀掉邓布利多，正因为哈利所说，他下不了手，他心存善意，就像他的杖芯是独角兽毛一样。所以我觉得不是他的错。所以因为是同人文，我就试图改变了原设人物真正的感觉。  
> w另外感谢阅读！（可能）会写一篇车作为后续


End file.
